broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:CattyTheOrchid16/Official Bronies Tumblr Blog
Hello, users of Bronies Wiki. I am your semi-active admin, CattyTheOrchid16. I have an important announcement to make. This particular wiki will release its own Tumblrblog in the near future. I thought it might be a good way of informing other bronies about this wiki. What its content will be #Info on the wiki #New pages #New users #Announcements #Contests #Little events #Newly-promoted admins #Implemented features #Submissions of their OCs info from account-less bronies #Rules on the wiki The Blog's purpose #To inform other bronies about this wiki's existance #To enable account-less bronies to share their OCs with others The ones who will be running the blog are the wiki's currently active (if I say active, I mean currently contributing to the wiki) admins. I will be the one to create and code the blog's appearance while the others will manage the posts, submissions and asks. I will also post submissions and answer asks. Having a multiple-admin blog is very helpful since the admins live in different time zones. The mascot of the blog is our own dear Head Admin, PandoraStar411's OC: Primson Gown. The mascot was decided randomly. We started off in choosing which user we will pick, since we will pick one of the chosen user's OC. How it Went #I went to Random.org to pick a random number... #And went to the userlist and did what the picture on the right said. #And chose the 54th user on the list, which was Pandy. So, that's how Primson ended up as the blog's mascot. The blog is still under construction. The construction will continue after Pandy has chosen the blog's theme/base appearance. While doing the construction, I will also start on creating pictures of Primson to put on the blog. I will have a very hectic schedule right after Pandy has chosen the theme, so I will try to reply to the messages on my message wall the usual way. Thank you and have a good day/night. Updates June 14, 2014 - 9:23 A.M - Philippine Time The very first preview of the future blog. I'm still experementing on the colors and links so the final one will look very different from the current one. After finishing the appearance, I will move on to the pictures for the blog's mascot, Primson Gown. June 14, 2014 - 1:10 P.M - Philippine Time So the blog is now finished, all that's needed to do is wait for the rest of the admins to accept the invitation. It has not been turned into a public blog, it's still private. For those who want to view the blog pre-release, go to bronieswiki-officialblog.tumblr.com. The password to enter the blog is pandorastar411. No caps. Only thing needed is the icon for the blog. The icon would be the same heart icon that this wiki has. heart that is on the tab of this wiki. Planned Release Date I have been debating with myself in the past few days. The topic of my self-debate was the release date of the blog. My initial choice was to wait for the response of the other admins. But, seeing as only Pandy responded, I have decided that I will open the blog to the public on June 28, 2014, Philippine Time. Although, this is only the planned release date, not the official one. I will accept suggestions for the official release date of the blog. If I get no replies by the time of the planned release date, I will open the blog to the public on the planned release date. This idea has been approved of by the Head Admin, PandoraStar411. Category:Blog posts